United We Fall
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Japan says he is America's 'Friend' and that he should trust him.But the attack on Pearl Harbor shows Japan for what he really is. Reluctant as he is to do so, he has still cut America down, but, America always has to have the last word. "I did."


* * *

_U__nited We Fall_

* * *

**A/N**: Now, this is not meant to be accurate to the dot, mkay? Just something I felt like doing and this is the way I wanted to go about doing it. Thanks. I own nothing, obviously.

* * *

"Kiku..."

Alfred's voice shook the slightest bit at having the dark haired mans hands on him. They moved up his stomach, teasing the skin there before working their way up higher to brush against already erect nipples. "_Aah_...Ki-" His weak protest was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

"Shh," Came the soft reply. Kiku's hands moved out from under the loose fitting 'One Nation Under God' T-shirt, before tugging at the cotton material. "don't you trust me? We're friends." Without waiting for a response from the blond, he lifted the t-shirt up and over Alfred's head, tossing it aside somewhere onto the cabin's hard wood floor. "Alfred, open your eyes."

And the blond hadn't even realized that he had, indeed, closed his eyes. Hesitantly, and only after Kiku had ordered him to do so again, he opened his bright blue eyes to stare deep into chocolate brown. Yes, he did trust him. Yes, they were friends. Very good friends...but there was something in those eyes of his...those eyes that seemed too deep not to harbor untold secrets. Alfred shuddered involuntarily when cool hands reached inside his jeans, teasing the warm, hard flesh.

A soft smile spread across Kiku's lips. "I'm happy to help you in any way I can, Alfred. Don't you see?" Having pulled his hand from the tight pants, his fingers were working to unbutton the denim. The jeans came off to join the cotton t-shirt on the cabin floor, soon followed by a pair of boxers. Without hesitating, almost as if to show the blond that he really was sincere, Kiku fisted the already present erection and began to work it at a steady pace.

"I know," Alfred gasped out, hips bucking up into the dark haired mans' hand wanting as much friction as he possibly could get. Somewhere, deep inside him, Alfred could feel something not right. Something lurking in the deep abyss ready to strike, but the way Kiku was touching him, reassuring him, he just couldn't bring himself to voice his concerns. "I know..."

An hour or so later saw them tangled in a sweaty embrace, lips locked in a fiery, passionate kiss. The troops had been out for the longest time now, no doubt, in training, but that was just fine with them for they had had the whole cabin to themselves. No one had walked in on them, so that was a major bonus. "Alfred," Kiku murmured once the kiss had broken. "You trust me?"

Alfred thought about this for what seemed like ages. There was so much he wanted to say. To ask...He wanted Kiku to tell him that he was just being stupid and paranoid the way he always was. But, if he said anything, would Kiku be upset with him? Alfred could feel those deep brown eyes on him and he couldn't help but look away, though he wasn't looking away for very long because Kiku was there to force his gaze back on him. A soft, '_Answer me_,' whispered against the blonds lips.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alfred replied; "I trust you."

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course, Kiku..."

Smiling, Kiku climbed off the small bunk and crossed the room to where their clothes had pooled on the ground. He could feel Alfred s eyes on his naked body and he looked over his shoulder to give the blond a small, almost flirtatious smile, though it could hardly count as flirtatious, that just wasn't how Kiku was. "I'm glad you think of us as friends, Alfred." After crouching down to retrieve something from his pant pocket, he moved back to sit beside Alfred. "I've brought you something, here." Holding out his closed hand, he dropped something small and shiny into Alfred's open palm.

It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a pendant hanging from it. That too was silver and engraved in it was a stream of Japanese kanji, circling it and he didn't need to ask what it meant before Kiku was already explaining. "It says, '_United We Stand_'." Alfred felt himself smile. '_United We Stand_.' It was what he always said. For Kiku to go to such lengths as to give him something like this...It was touching. How silly of him to think such negative things of him.

"Thank you," Slipping it on, he leaned in for another chaste kiss. "Shouldn't you get going? Troops will be here soon, you know?"

"Right," The dark haired man stood and quickly dressed himself. He was halfway out the cabin door when he paused and looked over his shoulder at the still naked blond, though now he was wearing the silver friendship necklace and he had to admit it looked very nice on him. "Trust me." And in that tiny fraction of a second, emotion flashed in his chocolate brown eyes.

Emotion that Alfred had caught, and it left him with questions that would, for two weeks, go unanswered.

- - - -

~ **_December 7th, 1941_**

"Move men! This is not a drill, I repeat this is _not_ a drill! Move!"

Frantic screams and shouted orders mixed together in symphony. Sirens and alarms joining in as fighter planes flew over head. The skies were black with smoke and the smell of gunpowder was just as thick. "What's going on?!" Alfred shouted. It was so early, honestly, he had thought that the Navy was running drills, but then the explosions and the screaming...and the _chaos_. What was going on!?

"The Japs!" The man he had asked shouted at him. "They've attacked our Pearl, sir! Pearl Harbor is going under!" He didn't stick around after that. He had been carrying a thick notebook and was no doubt on his way to the hospital by the way he was dressed.

Pearl Harbor? Alfred felt all the color rush from his face. It was where all their ships were. In the distance, the dark smoke was rising and the alarms seemed to rise in volume as if the machines themselves were desperately trying to urge the sailors to get their heads in the game. "The Japs..." He echoed, shock echoing in his voice. How long had it been since he last saw Kiku? Almost two weeks...Surely...there was nothing...

Fighter planes were flying overhead and a shower of bullets had Alfred ducking back between two of the cabins -one of which he had come out of recently- to take cover. "Bleeding Christ!" He cursed as he stumbled onto the dirt and gravel. The Japanese were attacking them. Their Harbor...their _people_. The screams that had been drowned out by the sounds of machine fire, now came back with full force as death was revealed now that he smoke had cleared. Gathering his courage, Alfred got to his feet, ignoring the sting in his left shoulder where a rather sharp rock had bitten into him.

The men from were beginning to pour out of the cabin, some only half dressed, others with combs or tooth brushes in their hands. "C'mon! To the hangar! Get your planes in the air as fast as you can!" Alfred shouted to them. Yes, these were the flyers. And damn, they were the hope for this battle the way the Japanese kept spouting more fighter planes. "Now, you bunch of pansy's! This isn't a joke! GO!"

Alfred himself was only wearing a pair of pants and his boots, but his shirt was not on his person and really he didn't feel like going in to look for it. He took off in the direction of the hangar, followed by a bunch of his men. Bullets were raining down on them again, obviously the Japanese weren't stupid. They had figured out what they were and wanted to prevent them from getting into the air. But they did their best to dodge them, running like chickens with their heads cut off in the downpour. "Keep moving! Leave the dead, there's nothing you can do for them now!" He shouted over his shoulder upon hearing one of the men shout out; '_Santos! Get up!_'

Kiku, I was right to think that not all was well with you. He thought to himself, bitterly. He had been right in thinking that there was something off about the dark haired mans behavior. How stupid he felt now. Their friendship...what a laugh. Kiku had just turned on him, in the time in which he needed him the most. Stupid, indeed.

Civilians were running, mixing in with the sailors and flyers and the machine fire kept coming. Did these people have no hearts? Their war was not with the innocent people! It was with him and the Navy, not the people. Women were running with their children in their arms, screaming, crying, _begging_, to whom? Alfred could only guess, but he wasn't allowed to stop and reassure anyone. He had to keep moving.

Pearl Harbor seemed to be engulfed in the thick dark mass of black fire and smoke. God help the poor souls on those ships, for Alfred, as much as he wanted to, knew there was nothing he could do for them. Nothing anyone could, for the time being. The attack had been so sudden, no one had been prepared for it, because really...who ever expects the betrayal of a friend? And so now, all they could do was pray that the Navy was able to hold up.

"Get in the air, now! No fucking around! This is war, this is what you've been training for now apply that training!" Alfred found himself shouting. Why did he sound so cruel? Was it his anger toward Kiku? Or was it just the fear of this...of all of this destruction and death that was pumping adrenaline through his body, forcing words to fly from his mouth without thinking? Either or...

He was in his plane as soon as he got there. Strapping himself in and quickly moving out of the Hangar. "Alright, men." He murmured into the mouthpiece as he moved on, many of his men were already following his lead. "I can't promise you will all live, but I can say that it sure as hell has been a right honor working with you. You're all very brave, boys, your families would be proud. God Bless." Engines roared to life as the landing strip was cleared for take off.

One, two, three...they took off, avoiding bullets from the Japanese planes. They had made it in time to get in the air, but a lot of the men still down below weren't so lucky. Explosions sounded from behind them along with the enemy fire, so loud it almost seemed to taunt them and Alfred couldn't help but shed a single tear for his lost men. Most of which were still just boys. "Split up. I need a group to cover Pearl!" An echo of 'Sir,' sounded in his ears as four of his boys went off to the right, leaving Alfred with a group of three.

"Drive them out!" Alfred shouted as they came to rest behind two enemy planes. "Fire!" A barrage of bullets fired from them, striking down one of the planes and sending it into a death spiral straight into the ground. The second drooped a little but continued on, relentless. "Fire!" Another round of fire and that plane, too, went down. There were cries of victory in Alfred s head piece, but he couldn't so much as manage a smile.

The battle raged on. The enemy suddenly seemed to retreat as the smoke was slowly beginning to lift from Pearl Harbor. The Japanese had seen how matched they were now that the flyers were up and moving, and had retreated. Somewhere out in the Harbor, men were trapped below water, still in the ships, one of which was the Arizona, a ship that Alfred had loved dearly. Enjoying many an afternoon there, walking the long deck and chatting with the sailors. A beautiful ship now drowning in its own home. Though what was sadder, was that it was taking its men down with it.

"Hat's off boys," Alfred whispered as they flew over the harbor -those who had stayed with him-. "there's mourning to be done."

- - - -

"Launching an attack? Is that wise?"

Alfred nodded once. "Though, I'm not looking for wise. I'm looking for something more along the lines of 'Lets get even'."

"Revenge, sir?"

"Exactly."

And so it was.

At the crack of dawn the following morning, Alfred led an attack on Japan. With only a group of six, seven including himself. This was a personal mission and so he didn't think he needed many people. Hell, he had said he didn't want anyone, but his men had volunteered and had not taken no as an answer. So here they were, flying over Hiroshima. People below were going about their daily morning routines, children on their way to school...Alfred's heart ached, but it didn't stop him from whispering into the mouth piece of his headset; "Let them drop."

The explosions were mute to him, it was the scream, the panic that sounded in his ears like thunder. More innocent people would die and this time the blood would be on his hands. But Kiku had to see. He had to taste the fury of a friend betrayed to make sure the dark haired man never did it again. And really he hated himself because no matter how you spun it, it was still revenge, and that was that.

They kept dropping bombs each hitting its mark in the larger buildings, taking out as many people as possible. "Nagasaki, boys." He murmured again, and they headed onward toward Nagasaki where they were to drop the rest of their bombs, and then, they could go home and Alfred would be free to wallow in his hate, fear and guilt.

But it was here that they were met with a group of fighter planes, bullets shooting towards them and forcing them to move from their formation. "Fight, boys!" Alfred headed head long into the group of enemy planes, shooting for all he was worth, and for doing so, he managed to tear the left wing of one of them, sending it down to the ground below, but he was hit too and he was spiraling down after it. "God Bless." He whispered into the mouth piece before he tore the headset from his head and tossed it aside in time to curl up in order to protect his head from the glass as he landed roughly.

He was a goner for good. He was on enemy land with no way to get back. So, he mused, this is where it finally ended. Revenge had only succeeded in getting him killed. Peachy. The plane he himself had shot down was only a few feet away and someone was already moving out from it, so quickly, Alfred picked up his gun and forced himself out through the shattered glass.

The smoke was thick, just like it had been the morning the Japanese had attacked their Pearl Harbor but he still managed to work his way through it to get to the enemy plane. Screaming, still as civilians ran for cover from the blond demon that had emerged from the mess of plane. Gun in hand, Alfred pointed it at the figure walking towards him, feeling slightly relieved to see the slight limp. He was hurt. "I'm armed!" He shouted in the best Japanese he could manage. His accent was thick though.

"I know, Alfred."

That voice. The soft but deep, confident voice made him freeze mid-step, though his gun was still raised in warning. That voice...he would know it anywhere and he was shocked to hear it here and now. "Kiku?"

A breeze blew in response, clearing up some of the smoke as the dark haired man emerged from it, a sword held firmly in one bleeding hand. His face was smooth, free of any emotion that the blond could see. His white uniform had flecks of blood, but other than that he looked just fine. "You've come looking for me, right?"

"Right." Alfred lowered his gun. How he wanted to shoot Kiku. Shoot him until all his bullets were used up, but now that he had the man here in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wouldn't bring himself to do it...no, how could he? Kiku had been his friend, regardless of his betrayal. If Kiku was able to turn on him that way, then they had less in common then Alfred would like to think and he would not follow the dark haired mans example. But, what he did do, was reach into the front pocket of his brown leather pilot's coat and pulled from within a single silver necklace and tossed it at Kiku's feet.

Alfred's eyes were narrowed as he watched Kiku bend to pick it up. He was fighting to keep his emotions at bay, just the way Kiku was able to do but he was having trouble. His hand -the one holding the gun- was shaking, his mind shouting at him to pull the trigger.

"You don't want it?" Kiku asked in his stoic voice. He let the silver necklace with the round coin-like pendant hang from his free hand. (The other still held the long sword.) "It was a gift for you, Alfred. A token of our friendship." And in his voice, between the soft spoken words, is the hurt and the unspoken apology that he won't admit to out loud.

Ignoring this, Alfred growled out in a low dangerous tone. "How could you do this to me? Why?!" The last word was practically a scream but he didn't care. Angry, hurt tears were welling up in his clear blue eyes and he had to fight to keep them from falling. "Why, Ki-huuh..."

Arms were wrapped around him, tight and apologetic, but there was pain blossoming in his stomach. Sharp pain that was shooting down his back, making his knees buckle a little. "Because you trusted me." Was the whisper against his ear. And when the sword was pulled from his back, blood spilled from his mouth, making him choke and cough -which only forced more blood to bubble from his mouth- and his knees gave out on him. He fell and Kiku didn't bother to help him, instead, the dark haired man simply moved out of the way.

In the background, the sound of explosions and machine fire was still present and with great difficulty, Alfred turned onto his back to look up at his 'friend.' Kiku was looking down at the blond s stomach with hurt in his eyes, but there was also curiosity there as he watched the red spread across the white t-shirt beneath the brown leather jacket. Coughing slightly, Alfred blinked up at him once before licking his blood coated lips. "I did."

_**BANG**_!

Alfred had closed his eyes upon shooting off the gun, but he had to open his eyes. He had to see. Kiku was standing there, brown eyes wide as he stared down at the blond, lips parted in a silent protest, but then, blood began to spill from a small wound -the size of a bullet- on his forehead, spilling down the length of his nose and over his lips. The hand gripping the sword didn't loosen, not even as he dropped to his knees before he slumped to his side, beside the blond. "I _did_..." Alfred repeated as he reached over to close Kiku's dead, unseeing eyes.

Kiku had dropped the silver friendship necklace from his other hand, and it now lay within Alfred s reach, but he didn't bother to try and pick it up. He knew what it said. _'Divided We Fall_.' Something else he use to say a lot. He had scratched out what Kiku had had engraved there to scratch on in what little Japanese he knew, that same threatening phrase. Though it seemed to Alfred that even when they were 'United' they still fell. And as unconsciousness began to rear its ugly head, Alfred let a few tears -and more blood- fall before he took hold of Kiku's cold, lifeless hand.

Now they were even.

* * *

**A/N**: Right, my first Hetalia fic, and not sure how well it came out. OOC, but that was on purpose. YES America is really not his perky self, but hey, I'm sure you'll live. 'Bout this, hrm, I kind of wanted to play out the attack on Pearl Harbor, so yeah, that's it. Reviews? Would like to know how this turned out.

~ Matt.


End file.
